Emotional spectrum
The emotional spectrum is a fictional concept within the DC Universe, primarily portrayed in Green Lantern titles. Most notably, the colors of the emotional spectrum are harnessed as power sources by various fictional organizations wielding power rings. The concept was created and developed by DC writer Geoff Johns from 2007-2009 as a reinterpretation of part of the Green Lantern mythos and has grown in prominence in the DC Universe with Johns' own ascension to his current position as DC's Chief Creative Officer in 2010. The concept's influence has culminated in the various Green Lantern series and in the company-wide "Blackest Night" and "Brightest Day" crossovers. The concept was also partially referred to in 2011's Green Lantern film, on which Johns served as a creative consultant and co-producer. Colours In DC Comics, the emotional spectrum is divided into the seven colours of the rainbow, with each colour corresponding to a different emotion: rage (red), avarice (orange), fear (yellow), willpower (green), hope (blue), compassion (indigo), and love (violet). At San Diego Comic Con 2009, Geoff Johns described his own vision of the emotional spectrum; an aspect of the DC Universe he introduced at the end of the 2007-2008 Sinestro Corps War storyline in the Green Lantern titles and then began to shape more actively during the preliminary stages of 2009's Blackest Night plotline. He explained that the idea is something he sees as being real, and a product of the complexity of human emotions (as well as those of other sentient, fictional beings within the comics he writes).Johns, Geoff. DC Comics: Green Lantern: Blackest Night (12:00). San Diego Comic Con 2009. San Diego Convention Center, San Diego CA. 25 July 2009. Accessed 2 August 2009. The two emotions on the far ends of the emotional spectrum (rage and love), have a much stronger influence over their users. Johns explains that rage is an emotion that's closely related to the primal instincts one needs in order to survive. In instances of fight-or-flight response, rage would embody "fight." Johns elaborates that love is the most pure emotion, but also "powerful and just as distorting as rage." Though these emotions are overwhelming, they are not negative if used correctly. While describing interaction between the different emotions, Johns describes willpower (the emotion central to the spectrum) as being the ability to maintain control over one's emotions and grow as an individual. Hope embodies a spiritual quality that emerges from that awareness, and compassion (according to Johns) is an even more difficult emotion to explain that is more rare in today's society. Although originally only the Green Lanterns and Sinestro utilized the spectrum, the formation of Corps around other colours of the spectrum is explored in the "Sinestro Corps War" and Blackest Night storylines. *'Red Lantern Corps:' With their origin introduced among plot elements revolving around the Five Inversions, this Corps draws their power from rage. Making their debut appearance during the one-shot Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns, they are founded by the first Red Lantern: Atrocitus. Described as "monsters" by Johns, most Red Lanterns are depicted as irrational and animalistic, though Atrocitus and his leadership of the corps could be described as anti-heroic. *'Agent Orange:' Powered by avarice, the sole bearer of the orange light, which represents the emotional power of greed, is a character named Larfleeze (referred to as "Agent Orange" by the Guardians); a creation that Johns has previously described as being one of his favorites.The Eve of Blackest Night: Geoff Johns on...Everything, Newsarama, July 3, 2009 Prominently featured during a multi-issue story arc also titled "Agent Orange," it is revealed that he has the ability to steal the identities of those he's killed and is able to transform them into orange light constructs which comprise his Orange Lantern Corps. *'Sinestro Corps:' Story elements from Green Lantern: Rebirth and The Sinestro Corps War expand upon Sinestro's yellow power ring into a prototype for a larger group. The colour yellow is established to be powered by fear, as a natural counterpart to Green Lanterns' will to overcome fear. *'Green Lantern Corps:' An intergalactic police force founded and led by the Guardians of the Universe, their members draw upon willpower to generate constructs made of green energy from their power rings. *'Blue Lantern Corps:' The first blue ring is created by Ganthet and Sayd at the conclusion of "The Sinestro Corps War" plotline, where it is noted that the emotion of hope is the colour's source of power. Blue Lanterns are only capable of the basic abilities of flight and aura generation on their own. It is only in the presence of an active Green Lantern that the full extent of their abilities is realized, as hope is nothing without the willpower to enact it. *'Indigo Tribe:' Johns was very secretive in revealing plot elements surrounding the Indigo Tribe in Green Lantern, which corresponds to the indigo light of compassion being especially elusive in the DC Universe.Green Into Black: Geoff Johns on the Night to Come, Newsarama, March 17, 2009 Making their first extended appearance in Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #1, they display the ability to teleport and reproduce the abilities of other Corps. *'Star Sapphires:' The Star Sapphires are a Corps based around the Green Lantern villainess of the same name. The next Corps introduced after the Sinestro Corps, the "Mystery of the Star Sapphire" story-arc depicts the Zamarons creating power rings and batteries powered by love (a long running theme with the Star Sapphire character). In Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #2, former Star Sapphire Carol Ferris is revealed as being invited to join the Star Sapphires in order to lead the new violet Corps. Emotional entities Emotional entities are a small pantheon of creatures, within the DC Universe, that are pure embodiments of the emotions comprising the emotional spectrum. At San Diego Comic Con, Johns clarified that all of the Corps have a related entity. As of Green Lantern (vol. 4) #54 all seven entities have been revealed within Green Lantern titles. Though the Black Lantern Corps (introduced as major antagonists within the Blackest Night plot line) are powered by death rather than one of the lights of the emotional spectrum, Green Lantern #43 reveals that their leader (Black Hand) is a similar entity as well.Johns, Geoff. DC Comics: Green Lantern: Blackest Night (15:39). San Diego Comic Con 2009. San Diego Convention Center, San Diego CA. 25 July 2009. Accessed 2 August 2009. In Blackest Night #7, Nekron unearths another similar being referred to as "The Entity." Like Black Hand, the Entity does not belong to the emotional spectrum, but instead is the embodiment of the white light that creates life in Johns' creation story for the DC Universe. In Brightest Day it's revealed that the former guardian Krona was the Caretaker/Handler for the entities and has immunity from the various lights of the emotional spectrum.Johns, Geoff. DC Comics: Green Lantern: Blackest Night (41:15). San Diego Comic Con 2009. San Diego Convention Center, San Diego CA. 25 July 2009. Accessed 2 August 2009. The Butcher The Butcher is the embodiment of rage and is connected to the red light of the emotional spectrum and its appearance bears a resemblance to a demonic bull. The Butcher is born to the DC Universe after the first murder. The head and horns of this emotional manifestation resembles the Red Lantern Corps insignia. This entity is first mentioned during the "Blackest Night" event in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #51. Atrocitus becomes mesmerized by the amount of rage he senses within the Spectre while it is under the possession of a black power ring. After a conflict with Parallax, Atrocitus attempts to recruit the Spectre as the entity of his Corps. Although he is briefly infected by the uniform and characteristics of a Red Lantern, the Spectre shrugs off the effects. He explains that he is God's rage, and does not belong to Atrocitus. However, the Spectre does claim to have faced "the crimson creature of anger," adding that Atrocitus will be destroyed if he seeks out the entity.Green Lantern #51 The Butcher was eventually found by the Spectre and Atrocitus, and was contained inside Atrocitus' power battery,Green Lantern #61 until Krona managed with the help of Ophidian to capture the entity. Krona then invaded Oa and made the Butcher possess the Guardian of the Universe named Herupa. The Butcher was eventually free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. The Butcher is once again at large in the Universe. Ophidian Ophidian is the embodiment of greed which is connected to the orange light of the emotional spectrum. This entity resembles a large serpent with the Orange Lantern insignia on its head. In its debut appearance, it is depicted being created when the first creature ate what it did not need. In an interview with Newsarama, Johns revealed that the orange entity of greed resides in Larfleeze's power battery and speaks to Hal Jordan when he is briefly overwhelmed with the power of the orange light in Green Lantern #42. More recently, it was revealed that Ophidian had been trapped in the Orange Power Battery by Larfleeze. After breaking out of prison and tracking down under the command of Krona, Larfleeze and Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Hector Hammond consumed the battery and became Ophidian's host. Currently, Ophidian has possessed one of the Guardians after Krona exorcised the greed entity from Hammond. Ophidian was eventually free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. Ophidian is once again at large in the Universe. Parallax Parallax is the embodiment of fear, born when one of the earliest life forms first felt terror, and is connected to the yellow light of the emotional spectrum; it is insect-like in appearance, and the inside of its mouth resembles the Sinestro Corps symbol. In Green Lantern: Rebirth #3, Parallax is described as an entity of living fear that is born at the dawn of sentience itself. Parallax creates fear and paranoia in any civilization it comes across, and threatens to trap the entire universe in a vicious cycle of fear and violence. To prevent this from happening, the Guardians trap Parallax in a comatose state and seal it within the Green Central Power Battery. Its presence within the battery eventually becomes the "yellow impurity" that renders the Green Lantern Corps power rings useless against the color yellow. However it is able to posess Hal Jordan after Coast City is destroyed, and makes him slaughter nearly all the other Corps and Oans. At the conclusion of Green Lantern: Rebirth, Jordan, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Kilowog and Guy Gardner fight Parallax and re-imprison him in the Green Central Power Battery. Following the creature's defeat in Rebirth, an experienced Green Lantern (with effort) can overcome the yellow weakness by recognizing the fear behind it and facing that fear.Green Lantern #39 Parallax was the first of the seven emotional entities to be captured by Krona. When Krona invades Oa with Parallax and the other six entities and had them possess the Guardians, Parallax took over the Green Lantern Corps' central power battery, restoring its impurity and gaining control of the Green Lanterns save for Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, and Ganthet. Parallax was eventually removed from the Green Central Power Battery, and was completely free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. Parallax is once again at large in the Universe. Ion Ion is the embodiment of willpower, born when life first moved of its own accord, and is connected to the green light of the emotional spectrum. Ethan Van Sciver describes Ion as resembling a large, primitive whale or fish. Representing the stability of willpower, Ion serves to support its host, providing a vast supply of power in return for the willpower provided by its host. This contrasts with Parallax, who dominates its host, controlling them in order to inspire fear in others. Ion is prominently featured in the "Sinestro Corps War" storyline, and is first seen when it is removed from Kyle Rayner. The entity itself has several physical characteristics emulated by the Guardians and their Corps. The Guardians' insignia appears in a pattern on the creature's dorsal side. Ion also has a monk fish-like appendage that ends in a lantern-like lure. After being taken from Rayner, the Ion entity is held captive on Qward and experimented upon by the Anti-Monitor. Later rescued by a team of Lanterns, it is returned to the Guardians of Oa, who bond the creature with Sodam Yat (a rookie Green Lantern from the planet Daxam) in order to form an "ultimate weapon" to combat Superboy-Prime.Green Lantern Corps #17 Ion was the second of the seven entities to be captured by Krona after been exorcised from Yat and had been held captive in Ryut until Krona invades Oa and made Ion possess one of the Guardians of the Universe.Green Lantern #64 Ion was eventually free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. Ion is once again at large in the Universe. Adara Adara is the embodiment of hope and is connected to the blue light of the emotional spectrum, is bird-like in appearance, and has the Blue Lantern Corps' insignia on its chest. It is first shown during the Blackest Night event in Green Lantern (vol 4) #52, as Sinestro (recently transformed into a White Lantern) is recounting the creation of the emotional entities. The hope entity is depicted as being created from the first act of prayer from a sentient being. In the comic it is referenced that hope was born during a flood.Green Lantern #52 Adara was later captured along with Proselyte by Krona, and after he invades Oa, Krona made Adara possess one of the Guardians of the Universe. Adara was eventually free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. Adara is once again at large in the Universe. Proselyte Proselyte is the embodiment of compassion and is connected to the indigo light of the emotional spectrum. In its first depiction, Proselyte is explained simply as: "Rage grows from murder. Hope from Prayer. And at last, compassion is offered to us all." This entity has a form similar to a cephalopod with four visible appendages. Its inner surface is lined with features that resemble the Indigo Tribe's insignia. Proselyte was later captured along with Adara by Krona. After he invades Oa, Krona made Proselyte possess one of the Guardians of the Universe. Proselyte was eventually free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. Proselyte is once again at large in the Universe. The Predator The Predator is the embodiment of love and is connected to the violet light of the emotional spectrum, it seems dinosaurin in nature, possibly a T-rex or a large Raptor. In earlier continuity, an energy-projection being named Predator is presented as a component of Carol Ferris' own personality, which acts as a masculine animus to the feminine anima of Star Sapphire. Falling into despair over losing Hal Jordan prompts the Predator to break off into a completely new individual with all of Ferris' ideal qualities in a man. In Green Lantern (vol. 4) issue #43, Scar indicates that the Star Sapphires have access to an emotional entity that embodies love, which she also refers to as "the Predator". The Predator appears to reside on Zamaron but its relationship with the women there is unclear. When Black Lantern rings reanimate the bodies of the couple whose eternal love fuels the Star Sapphires, Zamaron is devastated, and the Predator was able to escape its crystalline containment and return to the universe at large.Green Lantern #46 Eventually the Predator was returned to Zamaron, where it helped Carol Ferris prevent an invasion from Hawkworld.Brightest Day #13 (November 2010) The Predator was recently captured off-panet by Krona.Green Lantern #63 When Krona invades Oa he made the Predator possess one of the Guardians of the Universe. The Predator was eventually free from Krona's control, after Hal Jordan defeated and killed the rogue Guardian. The Predator is once again at large in the Universe. Similar beings Black Hand Although Black Hand does not represent a light of the emotional spectrum directly, after killing himself he becomes a similar being as well in that he represents the void of life in the spectrum of the black light and acts as the physical embodiment for the Black Lantern Corps which are powered by death. The Entity Like Black Hand, the Entity does not represent a light of the emotional spectrum, but is a similar being as the Entity is the manifestation of the white light that creates life and is the physical embodiment for the White Lantern Corps which are powered by life. Others who tap the spectrum Halo A gestalt of a human woman named Violet Harper and an "Aurakle", an ancient energy-being resembling a sphere of iridescent color, Halo can create auras with the colors of the emotional spectrum around herself, each one giving her different powers. During the Blackest Night, Halo's powers proved highly effective allowing her to destroy Black Lanterns and their rings, a feat usually reserved only for the wielders of the various Lantern Corps and the users of the Dove power.Outsiders (vol. 4) #24 (November 2009) Rainbow Girl A character featured in Adventure Comics, Rainbow Girl (Dori Aandraison from Xolnar), also wields the powers of the emotional spectrum; resulting in unpredictable mood swings. She is able to tap into red, blue, and green energies when she and other members of the Legion of Substitute Heroes come to the aid of Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes in their battle against the xenophobic Justice League of Earth. She is also able to create a pheromone field, that surrounds her in coruscating light resembling a rainbow, giving her an irresistible personality to everyone.Who's Who in the Legion of Super-Heroes #5 (September 1988) Johns comments on her briefly, stating in an interview that she does not fully understand her powers and uses them more for fun.Secret Origins and Blackest Night, Newsarama, March 7, 2008, accessed August 9, 2009 References Category:Green Lantern Category:Fictional concepts in comics es:Espectro emocional it:Spettro emozionale he:הספקטרום הרגשי